


Strike a Pose

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Star Wars Premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: Walking a red carpet in a post coming out world
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 31
Kudos: 137





	Strike a Pose

**Author's Note:**

> @calvinahobbs bullied me into this.
> 
> Blah blah blah yes it’s highly unlikely/lower expectations/ all that jazz. Just let me have this

They had gone back and forth, changing their minds and weighing the pros and cons, for weeks. Debating on professional privacy versus project sphere. Ultimately, it was Dan finding a particularly gaudy pair of galaxy themed shoes that won them over. 

They’ve walked red carpets together before, that’s not new. 

Regardless of which side they were on, interviewing people with little to no preparation or walking side by side as the iconic entertainment duo that left those not in the know with lingering questions, that particular brand of anxiety has long dissipated. 

But this is different. They’re out now. People know. Those boundaries that were put into place can theoretically be broken. The can stand in front of the cameras presenting themselves without pretense, showing off who they are to each other. If they want. If they’re ready.

Long conversations and the unremitting trust they have in one another to speak up if it gets too much have led them here. Standing in front of the bedroom mirror practicing poses in their pajamas.

“Okay, try leaning into me more.” Dan’s muscle memory seems combative at the notion of turning his torso ever so slightly to the right into Phil. It’s like the cameras are already on them. 

It’s not like he was comfortable being two bros standing five feet apart before. It’s not like they’re not attached by some body part 79% of the day. He just has to get over the mental block surrounding other people. They know. That’s the point. 

They’re a couple on a red carpet, a very successful couple at that. They’re just like everyone else with a date on their arm. All those people who’ve never had to worry about the message their sending or unlearn years of putting up armor. 

Deep breath. It’s not scary. It’s okay. They can do this. 

This is literally the kind of thing he fantasized about as a teenager, head still in the clouds. Dreaming of being Phil’s arm candy, hanging off him and letting everyone in the room know who he’s going home with tonight. Maybe if he just channels that youthful possessiveness again...

“Don’t hover hand me! Grab my waist.” He pushes down on Phil’s arm to place it right above his hip. 

Phil’s emoji pants are ruining the general look and his hair is a disaster, but overall it looks good. It’s a natural pose. Objectively, he thinks, they look pretty fit together. 

To be fair, Phil always looks fit. 

“Dan, get your hand off my bum! We’re not doing that.” Phil squeals but makes no effort to move out of his grip. 

They both erupt into a fit of giggles at the ridiculousness of this whole thing. He knows Phil is just as nervous, but this helps. Being stupid and micromanaging helps, and his thankful that he’s with someone who gets it; who get him. Who will get up early just to practice standing next to each other like they haven’t been thinking about this for ten years. 

Dan tries lightly placing his hand over Phil’s chest. It’s risky, probably more than he’ll actually be willing to do tonight, but it’s nice to think about all the future possibilities.

When they get properly dressed he’ll make them take pictures in front of the mirror. Just for the two of them. Maybe he’ll post one on Instagram for _them_. It is the holiday season after all. 

He’ll fiddle with his curls until Phil grabs his hands and tells him to breathe. Phil will suddenly be too nervous to remember how to tie a bowtie and Dan will do it for him, not so secretly reveling in the domesticality of it all. 

They’ll meet their friends beforehand and no one will say it, but they’ll all be wondering how they’re going to handle it. Dan wonders a bit too. Things are always easier in theory, and it’s not like he doesn’t have a history of backing out when it gets too much. 

He looks over at Phil, halfway expecting a look of terror as the lights outside the theatre get closer. He’s smiling, clearly nervous, but no more so than the usual social situation meerkat mode. 

Phil really does look incredible. He’s confident in a way that’s always been absent in these kind of scenarios. If no one else were around Dan might be tempted to make an ‘amazing’ joke that would earn him an eye roll and a shoulder shove. 

The car stops suddenly. It’s time. They look at each other one last time, a silent conversation being played out in a matter of seconds. 

Deep breath. 

Phil grabs his hand the moment their feet hit the carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/189741066481/strike-a-pose-g-782-summary-walking-a-red-carpet) :)


End file.
